otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
MonsterHearts:Welcome to Elsinore
: : : : : : Watch where you're walk'n twerp! He says as he looks Chris up and down. : : " " : : : Whaddya need hun? : I'm new here, just transferred... Uhh. I didn't get a class schedule mailed to my home, so I need to pick one up to... Know what my classes are. : What's your name? : Chris Courier, I just... Transferred here. : Alright Chris, let me see if I can pull up your class schedule and get it printed out for you, you can take a seat over there if you like. It'll be a few minutes, so I'll write you up a late-slip for class. The woman looks back at her computer screen. : : So you're new here? : Um, What? : You're new? First day? : Yeah. Just moved here. : From where? : Kentucky. : Shit that's far, ever been to Socal before? : ...Socal? No, I've never been anywhere on the west coast before. : So your folks move you out here? : Yeah... Well my mom did. }: Sucks, couldn't just wait until the end of senior year huh? : I guess it couldn't. So what are you here for? Did they forget to send you your class papers too? : Nah, I'm getting one of my classes changed. : Oh. : First day back and you're already late Mr. O'Dwyer? : I'm arriving in style Linda. I blew out a tire on the way to school this morning. : You know these police notes are only going to get you so far this year, we have new policies on being late. We're not going to tolerate this tardiness this year. Here's your late slip, and while you're at it give these papers to the young man sitting in the corner and show him to his homeroom class. He's new here. : Anything for you Linda. Haven't seen you here before, so I'm guessing she means you? : Yeah. : Alright then, follow me señor. : : Seeya 'round. : Dr. Thredson will see you now Liam. : : So what are we here for this morning Liam? : I wanted to get my classes changed, I don't want to be stuck- Uhh, I mean of course that I don't want to take Biology this early in the morning, right after Homeroom? I'd like to take it later in the day. : Well let me bring up last years records. You passed Science II last year? Yeah... : Well, I see here that you only got a sixty-seven, a C-, in Mr. Bewford's class. The only Biology classes we have in the afternoon are AP classes. He looks from the screen, directly into Liam's eyes. : Well I can pass them. I'm taking school a lot more seriously this year. : : Well if you're going to work hard at it this year I suppose I can allow it. We're going to have to give you a completely new schedule, as there's no history classes in the morning. : : " ". : }} : So, you like'n it here in California so far? : Just got here two days ago... Seems alright so far. I always assumed everywhere in California was next to the beach for some reason. : Most of this state is actually desert or mountains, not really like 90210. Anyway, here we are. Homeroom with the brutally pragmatic Mr. Hammer. : : Glad to see you grace us with your presence this morning Brendan, what's your excuse for being late today? : Car trouble. : Yes, I'm sure. Take a seat Brendan. : Sure thing Hammer time. : You must be Chris. : Yeah. : Alright, take a seat anywhere you like. : : : Can I help you? : Y-yeah. Dr. Thredson transferred me to this class at the last minute. : Go take a seat Liam. He goes back to writing on the board. : : I'm sure my reputation precedes me, but for those of you that somehow don't know me, or haven't had me as a teacher before, you can call me Mr. Hammer. If you have me for Homeroom, then that means you're a Senior this year, and if you're a Senior that's taking English, it means you have me for English II or AP Literature this semester, as luckily enough for all of you- I am the only Language Arts teacher that's taking seniors this year. Every year I get the question, "Can one fail Homeroom?" to which my answer is always "Yes". If you do not apply yourself in your other classes here at Elsinore, you will fail this class as well... Especially if you're failing one of my classes. : How is it that someone asks that question every year if you always answer it the first day? : Because, Brendan, certain students are too busy talking to actually listen to what I'm saying. You being a prime example. For those of you who don't know, by the way, Brendan here failed my Homeroom last year. So I specially requested that he be in my homeroom this year so that he could attempt to impressive me with his educational acumen... Following along that thought, I'll see you in afterschool detention for your outburst Brendan. As for the rest of you, take note of Brendan's behavior. Learn from his example of what not to do. Or don't. It's your grade. Not mine. Welcome to senior year.